Amor a Prueba de Todo
by KrisellaCullenPattzGrey
Summary: Edward, Bella y Emmett estaban en una hermosa etapa de su vida pero todo se hecha a perder por malentendidos, ¿Recuperaran su relación? y si lo hacen ¿Sera lo mismo que antes? Hola! soy nueva! pasense por aqui lean un poco espero reviews! :D
1. Prefacio

**Los Personajes no me pertenece son obra de Stephanie Meyer... la historia si es mia :)**

* * *

**Amor a Prueba de Todo**

**Prefacio**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 23 años y dos hermanos Emmett de 25 y Jacob de 22 años. Acabo de terminar mis estudios universitarios en la universidad de Dartmuoth en el área de medicina, mi hermano Jacob es un deportista reconocido localmente y está casado con Elisa una chica muy dulce con quien tiene un hermoso hijo de un añito llamado Diego, mi otro hermano era Emmett trabajaba como escritor y era novio de Rosalie, quien es la hermana de Edward el amor de mi vida. Ahora estamos casados y tenemos una hermosa hija de 2 años a la que llamamos Nessie.  
Mis padres son Charlie y Renee ellos ahora viven en Jacksonville y los padres de Rose y Edward eran Esme y Carlisle ellos vivían aquí en Forks.  
Lo que nunca supimos es que este amor que se decía que era eterno se debilitaría de repente y por causas que aunque absurdas crearon desconfianza entre Rose y Emmett y la relación entre Edward y yo iba a empeorar hasta el punto de que nuestros sentimientos quedan confusos no sabes ni que sentimos el uno por el otro…  
¿Podremos superar esta crisis en nuestra relación.. Aunque nuestros corazones estén heridos y no sintamos lo mismo de antes?

* * *

_**Hola Chicas! Soy una neófita en esto es la primera historia que hago! Espero les guste pronto subiré el primer capitulo espero les guste!**_

_**Espero Reviews de todo tipo! :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1****  
****Juntos y Felices…**  
Estábamos Edward y yo viendo la tele mientras esperábamos que se despertara Nessie para desayunar juntos… Lo gracioso de esto era que estábamos viendo dibujitos animados mientras nos hacíamos bromas.  
-Tú te pareces mas Porky jjajjajaja-Le dije a Edward.  
-A si con q me parezco a Porky Psss tú te pareces a Piolín….jajá eres tan cabezotas! Jjajjajaja-me dijo empezando a reír.  
-Jum a si no se vale… jjajjajaja… deja de hacerme cosquillas… jjajjajaja… para… jajaja… ya-Decía, de pronto se detuvo y tenía su cara a escasos centímetros del mío no me resistí y lo bese como me pasaba siempre q lo tenía cerca no podía evitar hacerlo… Escuchamos unos pasitos que se situaron frente a nosotros y esa personita se aclaró la garganta.  
-Clado primedo juegan como ninioos y duego ezto… teno hambe ya podíamos id a desayunad…-Dijo frunciendo su ceñito la hacía ver tan adorable, me proponía levantarme cuando de pronto algo estuvo encima mío y dos bracitos seguidos por unos más grandes me encerraron en un gran Abrazo… y gritaban al mismo tiempo mientras reíamos.  
-Mami es nuestra prisionera de abrazos matutinos-Gritaban a coro, yo lo único q hice fue reír.  
-Ya dejen salir a mami o no habrá desayuno-dije entre risas, intente salir pero no me dejaban, seguí intentándolo hasta que me rendí y termine abrazando a Nessie y dándole un gran beso así ella me soltó pero faltaba uno.  
Me di la vuelta lo abrace fuerte y un gran beso le di…  
-Iuuuhh papi, mami, podían dejar de haced ezo fente a mi?- dijo Nessie sacando su lengua hacia nosotros.  
-Tal vez podamos, tu que dices-dije volteándome hacia Edward con una cara de seriedad fingida-yo no lo creo posible… -Dije soltando una risilla.  
-No creo q sea posible peque… jajaja lo siento…-dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero del cual nos reímos Nessie y yo.  
Nos levantamos del sofá y nos dirigimos a la cocina, preparamos un desayuno delicioso el favorito de Renessmee huevos revueltos.  
Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a cambiarnos, era sábado asi que saldríamos a un paseo familiar, y decidimos invitar a Emmett y a Rosalie para que nos acompañaran.  
-Por supuesto no hay problemas además Emmett esta ansioso de ver a Nessie-Me dijo un tanto emocionada Rose.  
-Seguro que no estamos molestándolos ni nada?-le pregunte.  
-Por supuesto que no, ¿a que hora me dijistes que nos encontraramos en el parque?-  
-En 30 minutos-  
-Listo en 30 minutos nos vemos entonces.-  
Corte, y me gire para ver la mas bella imagen de todas, Edward estaba agachado a la altura de Resnessmee acomodando un mechon de su pequeño cabello que estaba fuera de lugar mientras se decían cosas lindas y ambos sonreían.  
-Edez el mejod papá del mundo, te quiedo mucho papi-dijo de repente mientras Ed terminaba, y ella se lanzo a darle un abrazo.  
-Y yo a ti mi vida-dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo y así se quedaron unos segundos, cuando de pronto sus ojos se posaron en mí y dijo:-Mira Nessie mamá nos está observando y está llorando-¿Qué, a qué hora había empezado a llorar? Y subí mi mano hasta mis ojos y efectivamente ahí estaban esas lagrimas que siempre me delataban-¿Crees que se merezca un abrazo?-termino mientras se ponía de pie y me miraba como un león que va a devorar su presa, y Nessie se puso en el mismo plan pero en ella era gracioso, mientras que en él era seductor.  
-Creo que ze medece más que un abazo, papá, ze medece un gaaaaan abazote como dos de tio Emm y un gran Beso-y cuando termino de decirlo los dos se lanzaron contra mi.  
-Jajaja ustedes están realmente locos-  
-Lo sabemos y asi nos quieres-dijeron a coro, lo que me causo gracia y los tres terminamos riendo.  
-Creo que a la que no le hara mucha gracia es a Tia Rose que la dejemos esperando mucho tiempo-les dije mientras me separaba de ellos-Hay que irnos!  
-Cierto Nessie ni a Tia Rose ni a Tío Emmett les hara gracia eso-culmino diciendo Edward.  
Salimos de la casa y nos acomodamos en el Volvo de Edward y partimos al parque que quedaba a varias cuadras de la casa.


End file.
